Miss
by valnee
Summary: Orang itu telah berhasil membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Siapakah yang dimaksud oleh Akashi? [AkaFuri] Mind to RnR?


**Miss**

 **Pair**

" **Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei"**

* * *

 _Dia dimana?_

Sepatu dan lantai yang saling bergesekan menimbulkan decitan yang cukup bising ditelinga. Bunyi pantulan bola jingga pun juga berpatisipasi dalam membuat kebisingan bertambah. Beberapa pemain saling memperebutkan bola jingga yang selalu dioper kesana kemari, sang _point guard_ mengawasi seluruh pergerakan lawan agar dapat memberi arahan pada pemain setimnya.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

 _Screen_ yang dilakukan oleh tim basket terkuat dari sekolah veteran itu berhasil membuat seorang pemain bernomor punggung 6 lolos membawa bola jingga ke daerah lawan dan mengincar _three point_. Mibuchi Reo melompat setinggi tingginya dan melakukan _fade-away_ , hingga bola jingga itupun meluncur dengan mulus ke ring lawan. Tembakan Surga dari Mubichi Reo menghasilkan _three point_.

"Tembakan itu sangat mustahil untuk diblok." Gumam dari pelatih –Aida Riko– tim basket dengan _jersey_ hitam-merah-putih dari sekolah Seirin.

Skor yang diperolah pada quarter ke 2 dari latihan pertangin Rakuzan vs Seirin, yang diselenggarakan di Rakuzan, adalah seri, 97-97. Wasit meniup peluit sebagai tanda berakhirnya quarter 2 dan memberi waktu selama 20 menit untuk istirahat.

Masing-masing tim basket menuju ke ruang ganti pemain untuk beristirahat dan mendiskusikan tentang strategi yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku heran kenapa Akashi tidak ada saat pertandingan ini" Aida Riko tampak berpikir, "Akashi- _kun_ juga tak memberi kabar kepadaku"

Semua tampak berpikir tentang kejanggalan ini, Latihan pertandingan anatar Seirin dan Rakuzan ini merupakan ide dari Akashi sendiri tetapi yang memberi ide malah tidak berpartisipasi dalam permainan, bukan tidak berpartisipasi, dia benar benar tidak ada di sekitar lapangan.

"Nee… Furihata apa kau tau dimana kekasih _absolute_ -mu itu?" Tanya Kagami _innocently_.

Tunggu.. seorang Furihata Kouki memiliki kekasih… _absolute_? Akashi Seijuurou, kah?

Ya. Hubungan Furihata Kouki dengan Kaisar Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou sudah berlangsung selama 4 bulan. Selang beberapa hari setelah Winter Cup, Akashi Seijuurou mengklaim bahwa Furihata Kouki hanya miliknya seorang dan anehnya, Furihata Kouki merasa tak keberatan.

Semua mata menatap Furihata Kouki untuk meminta jawaban, sedangkan yang ditatap gelagapan, "S-Sei.. tidak memberi tau tentang ketidak ikut-sertaannya, tetapi dia menyuruhku untuk bermain pada quarter 4"

Riko mengangguk, "Berarti disaat itu juga, Akashi akan masuk dalam lapangan"

"Kita harus menyiapkan strategi yang akurat untuk melawannya nanti" Hyuuga Junpei, Kapten tim basket Seirin, mulai bersuara. "Ya, walaupun ini hanya latihan pertandingan, kita tidak boleh bersantai dan kita harus tetap menang"

Riko tersenyum bangga pada tim basket didikannya itu dan mulai menghabisan sisa waktu istirahat untuk memberi tau tentang strategi yang akan dilancarkan selanjutnya.

"Yosh.. Waktunya sudah habis, ayo kelapangan." Riko dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti pemain, menuju kelapangan.

"A-apa.." Riko tercekat melihat pemandangan di bangku tim lawan, "D-dia sudah datang"

"S-Sei" Furihata juga ikut-ikut terkejut melihat sang emperor telah duduk manis di bangku cadangan.

Riko beserta dengan Timnya berusaha berwajah tenang dan berjalan menuju ke bangku, padahal dalam hati mereka sangat tegang.

 _Entah, aku hanya merasa senang melihatnya_.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap gunakan strategi yang tadi, Izuki kau tetap akan menjaga Akashi, Kagami Kiyoshi kalian harus bekerja sama dalam menghentikan tembakan milik pemain bernomor 6, Mibuchi Reo, tetapi jangan lupa juga untuk menjaga Hayama Kotaro dan Nebuya Eikichi serta Mayuzumi Chihiro" Riko mengingatkan para pemain tentang strateginya.

"Seirin…. _FIGHT_!"

Quarter ketiga telah dimulai, Seirin menguasai bola, Izuki memberi kode pada pemain yang lain untuk menjalankan strategi dan mulai menghadapi sang kapten Rakuzan.

Izuki harus berpikir keras tentang pergerakannya yang tidak boleh salah langkah, walaupun Akashi belum menggunakan _Emperor Eye_ -nya, ia tetap lawan yang sangat berbahaya.

Belum membuat pergerakan sedikitpun, Akashi sudah merebut bola basket dari tangga Izuki, 'A-Apa.. dia sudah menggunakan _Emperor Eye_?'

Kagami berusaha menghentikan Akashi tetapi gagal karena _Ankle Break_ , dan Akashi langsung mendapat _two point_.

Sepanjang quarter ketiga, kedua tim saling berkejar point dan diakhir quarter ketiga diperoleh 80-85 dengan keunggulan Rakuzan.

Istirahat pergantian quarter, 5 menit, digunakan untuk sedikit memulihkan stamina mereka. Seperti biasa, Furihata dan dua temannya melayani para rekan tim basket.

"Kiyoshi- _senpai_ , ini.." Furihata menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan handuk, " _Sankyuu_ " Kiyoshi menepuk puncak kepala Furihata lalu duduk di bangku.

Akashi melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tak suka, ya mana ada yang suka saat kekasih tercintanya diperlakukan begitu.

"Oi! Kiyoshi, kau telah membuat Akashi _jealous_ dengan perlakukanmu pada Furihata tadi, sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan di babat abis olehnya" kata Hyuuga sembari menjitak kepala Kiyoshi. Furihata yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, "S-Sei.. tidak mungkin melakukan itu, _senpai_ "

"Kau tidak merasakan hawa yang mencekat dari sana Furihata- _kun_?" Kuroko pun ikut nimbrung dalam perbincangan Hyuuga-Kiyoshi-Furihata, "E-ehhh?" Furihata mencoba melihat kearah Tim Rakuzan.

 **DEG**.

 _Dia melihatku_.

Furihata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas karena saat melihat kearah Tim Rakuzan, matanya bertemu dengan mata emperor milik Akashi.

"Furihata kau siap?" Tanya Riko, Furihata mengangguk pasti.

Quarter keempat akhirnya dimulai. Kejadian yang terjadi saat Winter Cup terulang lagi, dimana Furihata me- _marking_ Akashi. Furihata harus terus berjuang ya walaupun Furihata sadar bahwa ia akan gagal.

"Hoo… Kau masih berani me- _marking_ -ku ternyata" Akashi tersenyum, Furihata sudah gemetar hebat karena lagi lagi ia harus menghadapi sang Kaisar Rakuzan.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi dahi Furihata, 'Konsentrasi..Konsentrasi..Konsentrasi'

 **BRUK.**

Akashi langsung menjatuhkan Furihata dengan sekali _ankle break_ , "Aku akan membalas kekalahanku dulu disini"

Furihata masih dalam posisi terjatuhnya, Akashi yang barusan sangat mengerikan dan penuh dengan aura dendam. Bukan seperti Akashi yang mengklaimnya sebagai pacar dulu. Furihata bangkit.

"Furihata, _don't mind_ " Kagami menepuk bahu Furihata.

Furihata mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, ia ingin berusaha menghentikan Akashi dengan caranya, ia ingin berguna bagi teman setimnya, tidak seperti dulu saat Winter Cup.

Seirin menguasai bola, Furihata menggiring bola ke daerah lawan dan harus membuatnya untuk bertemu dengan _point guard_ Rakuzan lagi. Furihata menatap mata dwiwarna itu.

Baru ingin melakukan gerakan, Akashi telah memotongnya. Ya, Furihata sadar itu _emperor eye_. Akashi melewati Furihata tanpa menggunakan _ankle break_ , Ia hanya membuat sedikit gerakan tipuan untuk mengelabuhi Furihata.

Furihata tak ingin menyerah, ia mengingat kata kata Akashi, seminggu sebelum latihan pertandingan.

" _ **S-Sei kenapa mengadakan latihan pertandingan Seirin?" Furihata bertanya dengan Akashi takut-takut.**_

" _ **Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bermain dan melawanku sekali lagi, tetapi aku ingin kali ini kau tidak gemetaran ataupun jatuh karena tersandung kaki sendiri seperti saat Winter Cup, aku ingin kau serius dalam melawanku." Akashi tersenyum dan disaat itu juga, Furihata sadar bahwa Akashi sangatlah tampan.**_

" _ **A-Aku janji akan berusaha melawanmu….dan menghentikanmu" kata Furihata yakin, "Jika kau gagal, maka aku akan membencimu, tak peduli kalau kau adalah kekasihku"**_

Furihata mengejar Akashi dan langsung me-marking-nya, Akashi melihat raut wajah Furihata yang serius, penuh konsentrasi, "A-Aku akan terus berusaha menghentikanmu, S-Sei"

 _Aku tak mau dia membenciku_.

Akashi melakukan _ankle break_ -nya, Furihata terjatuh, "Kau tak bisa menghentikanku Kouki, aku benar dan aku itu mutlak"

Akashi melemparkan bolanya ke ring, tetapi belum sampai masuk, pergerakan bola itu sudah dipotong oleh Kagami, ia mengambil bolanya dan langsung men- _dribble_ ke ring lawan.

Kagami menembakkan bolanya ke ring lawan tetapi laju bola dipatahkan oleh Mibuchi Reo. Pertandingan menjadi seru dan semakin tegang. Tim lawan dibuat kewalahan karena Kagami yang masuk _Zone_. Furihata semakin harus berpikir semakin jeli untuk memberi intruksi pada rekan timnya.

Sudah berkali kali Furihata dijatuhkan oleh Akashi tetapi ia tetap tidak mau menyerah.

Waktu kurang dari 1 menit, skor 94-96 dengan keunggulan Seirin.

"Ah mereka sangat kuat lebih dari yang dulu saat Winter Cup" Hayama Kotaro tampak sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, Eikichi pun sudah merasa lapar, "Kita harus menang agar Sei- _chan_ senang" Mibuchi Reo mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Seirin menggunakan teknik _man-to-man_ , Furihata berhadapan dengan Akashi tetapi fokusnya tidak hanya berpusat pada Akashi, Furihata mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh lapangan.

Kagami telah keluar dari _Zone_ -nya, bola jingga itu berada ditangannya, ia bersiap untuk melewati Hayama, dengan sedikit tipuan dan kecepatan yang diajarkan oleh Himuro Tatsuya, ia berhasil melewati Hayama Kotaro.

Akashi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, begitu juga Furihata, mereka saling bertukar pandangan, Akashi tidak peduli bahwa Kagami berhasil melewati Hayama Kotaro, lagian _toh_ disana masih ada Mibuchi dan Eikichi yang masih bisa menghentikan Kagami.

Nebuya Eikichi berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Kagami, "Mibuchi!" Eikichi melemparkan bola pada Mibuchi dan berharap bahwa Mibuchi berhasil mencetak _three point_.

Saat bola digiring ke daerah Seirin, Furihata langsung balik badan dan bersiap defense tetapi semua itu diinterupsi oleh Akashi yang dengan cepat ia segera berdiri didepan Furihata.

"Menjauhkanmu dari yang lain itu adalah taktik yang sederhana tetapi berdampak besar" Akashi mengamati Furihata dengan _emperor eye_ -nya, "m-menjauhkan?" Furihata cukup bisa dibuat bingung oleh Akashi.

"Jika kau berada disana maka dengan mudah kau dapat memberi intruksi pada teman-temanmu agar mereka dapat menghentikan Reo karena sedari tadi kau sudah mengamati pergerakan Reo, Eikichi, serta Kotaro, aku benar, _kan_?"

Suara peluit terdengar nyaring menandakan bahwa tim lawan berhasil mencetak angka dan bunyi peluit sekali lagi untuk menandakan pertandingan selesai. Furihata melihat ke papan skor, 97-96.

 _Rakuzan menang_.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan mengerikannya, Furihata Kouki sudah siap jika Akashi Seijuuro, kekasihnya, akan membencinya. Furihata sudah menyiapkan mental bahwa ia akan kehilangan orang yang ia sangat sayangi dan cintai.

Furihata membasahi kepalanya yang penuh dengan keringat, diharapkan kepalanya yang tadi panas karena terlalu memikirkan Akashi Seijuurou dapat berubah jadi dingin, "Sei" ia mengamati air yang mengalir menuju ke saluran pembuangan air.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah handuk disodorkan kepada Furihata, "E-eh?" Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia, Akashi sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menyodorkan handuk itu.

"Se-Sei.." Akashi menaruh handuk dikepala Furihata dan membantunya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, "B-Bukannya Se-Sei membenciku sekarang" Furihata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah sangat membencimu sedari tadi, Kouki" Furihata seakan sudah ingin menangis histeris. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dalam membantu Kouki mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau berjanji akan berusaha menghentikanku, tetapi kau gagal."

Angin semilir menerjang kepala Furihata yang basah, dingin. Beberapa daun jatuh dari tangkainya dan terbang mengikuti arah angin.

"Kau berjanji akan berusaha melawanku, tetapi kau gagal. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semangatmu itu, Kouki"

Furihata sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya, pada akhirnya ia akan kehilangan kekasihnya yang _absolute_ itu, "Kau sudah mengingkari janjimu." Furihata meneteskan air matanya lagi, cukup pedih mendengarnya.

"Kau-" Furihata menginterupsi kata kata Akashi, "Aku tau aku gagal, gagal total, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku" tak ingin memotongnya, Akashi ingin sekali kali menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan segala keberanianku untuk berdiri dilapangan dan melawanmu" suara Furihata terdengar bergetar, ia meneteskan butiran bening itu lagi.

"Tapi kau terlalu kuat ,Sei. M-Mungkin hanya Kiseki no Sedai yang dapat bersanding denganmu. Ak-Aku sudah berjuang semampuku" Furihata melepaskan isakan tangisnya, sedangkan Akashi hanya melihatnya dengan mata berwarna magenta.

"Ak-aku tidak ingin S-Sei membenciku" lirih Furihata, Akashi mengikis jarak mereka, Akashi menarik dagu Furihata agar ia mau menatap mata Akashi, mata Furihata telah memerah dan penuh dengan air.

Akashi mengecup bibirnya lembut, hanya sekedar mengecup, "Aku berbohong." Furihata terkejut.

"Bo-Bohong? Maksudnya S-Sei hanya be-bercanda?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tak mungkin aku membenci seseorang yang sangat aku cintai"

Furihata masih tak percaya dengan ini semua. _Ya, Tuhan bercandanya parah_.

"Aku mencintaimu" Akashi mengecup bibir Furihata sekali lagi, "…Selalu"

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, mereka saling bertukar saliva dan saling menyalurkan cintanya. Berhubung Furihata sudah kehabisan oksigen maka ia melepasnya terlebih dahulu.

"La-lalu kenapa di quarter ketiga Sei baru mu-muncul?" Akashi sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Tadi aku ada rapat dewan kesiswaan yang cukup membuatku pusing"

"Bagaimana de-dengan hasilnya?" Akashi menyadari bahwa Koukinya ini sangat kepo tentangnya, "Aku meninggalkan rapatnya dan berlari menuju kelapangan, entah apa yang terjadi diruang rapatnya"

Furihata tampak tak percaya dengan tindakan Akashi itu, "Seiii! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu.." Akashi terkekeh melihat Furihata yang seperti anak kecil ini, "I-Itu, kan, menyangkut masalah sekolah dan itu penting, S-Sei harus mendahulukan yang terpenting."

Akashi menatap surai bumi yang sedang memarahinya, "Kau memarahiku?"

"Iya." Furihata memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya didada, Akashi yang melihatanya pun gemas, Akashi memojokkan Furihata di dinding dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Furihata menatap Akashi. "S-Sei…..mm a-apa ya… wajahmu te-terlalu dekat"

Akashi memincingkan matanya, "Bukannya tadi juga dekat, sangat dekat malah." Furihata membuang wajahnya, ia merasa bahwa pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

"Itu semua adalah salahmu, Kouki. Kau yang membuatku untuk kabur dari rapat dan ingin segera bermain basket" Furihata tampak bingung, "A-Aku?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Wajahmu selalu terngiang diotaku, membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih, aku sudah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu, Kouki."

Seketika wajah Furihata memanas, "S-Sei….A-Aku sangat merindukanmu" Furihata memeluk Akashi erat, tak ingin melepaskannya, tak ingin jauh darinya dan ingin selalu berada bersamanya.

 _Aku sudah terlalu mencintai Sei_.

END

* * *

Hai haii… bertemu lagi dengan FF gaje dari Kiriko. Saya berharap kalian menyukainya. Maaf yang jika FF ini sangat membosankan, tidak menarik sekali.


End file.
